Sara's Domain
by LasVegasSarah
Summary: Sara is drawn to Dr Kessler and her smaller domain, questions are asked, and sex is had. It's just an excuse for dark smut really! Contains Soft BDSM and F/F.


**HEY! So I wrote this this afternoon, I found myself fascinated by the idea of Sara/Lady Heather last night... I just couldn't shake it! And even though my OTP is CSR I reallllyyyy enjoyed writing this one! It was a challenge, and definitely fun! Contains Soft BDSM and is definitely M.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

The floral wallpaper and filigree curtains weren't Dr Kessler's usual setting, and Sara was taken aback by the turnaround from Dominatrix to Doctor. The air was thick and Ray was clueless. Both women watched each other through narrowed eyes. Breaking eye contact, Sara viewed the framed certificates on the wall.

"You're a Sex Therapist?" She asked pursing her lips.

X X X

Sara pulled her crisp white sheets up to her chin as she tried, in vain, to rid her mind of everything long enough to be able to sleep. Rolling over, a small white card on her bedside table caught her eye. She stretched out and read it again.

'Dr H Kessler. Sex Therapist.'

She'd read it so many times that day that she had already memorised the number. Something kept drawing her to the card; to Dr Kessler, and it made her uneasy. She put the card back in its original position and rolled over again. Before she could stop herself, she had retrieved her cell phone and was dialling the number.

"Dr Kessler." Drawled the voice at the other end.

"Um, hey." Sara stuttered, unable to come up with anything any more coherent.

"Sara." Heather replied, "As eloquent as ever, I see."

"Look, forget it." Sara began to lose her temper. She wasn't even sure of why she had called in the first place.

"Sara, wait," Heather stalled a moment to ensure that she still had Sara's attention, "I was expecting your call."

"You were?" Sara stumbled.

"Mmm," The ex-Dominatrix crooned, "Something in your eyes yesterday told me you'd be back."

"I don't know why I called." Sara sighed dejectedly.

"I do." The older woman said softly, "I don't have any clients this afternoon, why don't you stop by for afternoon tea. A pot will be stewed for two o'clock."

Sara was surprised again. Afternoon tea was something else that Sara didn't expect to be on the list of things that Heather enjoyed doing. She was so sure of herself; so sure that Sara would come, and so sure she knew what Sara wanted. Sara couldn't help but be intrigued. There were only three women that ever really 'got' Grissom, herself, his mother and Lady Heather, and she was yet to meet Heather on a non-professional level.

X X X

Sara pulled on a plain black T-shirt and black jeans after her shower. She still wasn't sure that she'd actually like to see Lady Heather, but wanted to be ready for when she had made her decision. Her lack of sleep that day hadn't helped matters, and as she poured herself a third cup of coffee she decided that a cool breeze may also help. The Sun was hitting the back of the apartments so her balcony, on the front, was in shade; she took her coffee and sat on the bench overlooking Las Vegas. It was approaching one, she knew that if she was going to go to Heather's, she'd have to leave soon. She still held half a cup of coffee, she figured that by the time she had finished her coffee, she'd know what she wanted to do.

As she drained the last of her Arabica, she took a deep breath and watched the sun dance on the windows across the street. If she was going to go, she'd have to leave now. She still didn't know why she was drawn to Lady Heather, but going this afternoon may reveal that to her.

X X X

Sara's Tahoe rolled quietly up the drive and came to rest in front of Heather's porch. She took a moment to steady herself before noticing that Heather had set up for tea outside. She knew she couldn't stay in the car for much longer if Heather could see her. She also knew that she had to completely rid herself of her nerves; Heather was very good at reading people, and if there was no reason to be nervous there was nothing to learn. Sara dreaded the idea that Heather might see through her facade and know her inner-most workings.

Climbing out of the truck, she greeted Heather with a simple smile and a half wave. Heather nodded in return and beckoned to the place she'd set out for them. Sara sat and watched as Heather poured a cup of tea for her guest and then one for herself.

"Remind me to get you some Chamomile before you leave." Heather suddenly spoke, "It'll help with your sleeping."

"I never said anything about my sleeping." Sara quickly snapped.

"Lower your defences Sara," Heather calmly said, her words almost a song, "You don't need to hide anything here; from me, or yourself."

Sara sighed and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry."

"So, why don't you tell me why you're not sleeping?" The older woman pushed.

"I don't know." Sara shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."

"Interesting; you have _two _defence mechanisms. You joke as well as snap. So what are you hiding?" The latter question was clearly in jest, but Sara sat back and folded her arms.

"I'm not hiding anything." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Everyone's hiding something, and if they didn't secretly want to talk about it, people like me would be out of business." Sara continued to look sternly at Heather, "Some people hide their darkest sexual fantasies, others; their childhood, and some just want to be loved and taken care of." Sara softened a little, the fear in her eyes evident to Heather, so she continued, "_You _are a little harder to read than I first imagined. Though I do know your secret involves your childhood."

"Grissom told you." Sara growled almost getting up to leave before Heather stretched out an arm and waved her to sit again.

"Gil hasn't told me anything, when I mentioned childhood secrets your eyes told me everything."

Sara hid her head in her hands, mostly in anger, but also because her eyes threatened to give more away than emotion.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." She said, her face still hidden.

"Change of subject then." Heather sang, "What do you most want in the world?"

Sara's face softened and she looked up just as Heather passed a plate of English scones her way. She took one while she thought about her answer.

"Peace." She finally replied, quite proud of her answer.

"Not true, but it's a start," Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on," Sara frowned, "How do you know what I want?"

"I made a fortune on just that ability." Heather smiled an inviting smile, "Knowing what people want; what they _really _want, was my job. Giving it to them fell in to my girls' hands."

"OK," Sara began to understand, "but how do you know what _I _want?"

"I don't, not yet, but I will." The older woman smirked, "You have to work it out before I can."

They ate their scones in silence for a few moments before Sara spoke again.

"Dr Kessler, do you still... Dominate?"

Heather smiled widely and nodded slowly. It hadn't taken her too long to decide what she wanted.

"Only as a hobby."

"So you still have all of your..." Sara struggled to find the right word, and Heather came to her rescue.

"Accoutrements? Yes."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

X X X

"I have a room that's equipped for my particular hobby," Heather started as they stood outside a locked door, "if it's too much to take in, just say and we'll leave."

Sara scoffed a little, "I'm sure I've probably seen worse."

"OK," Heather smiled unlocking the door and pushing it open, "welcome to my (albeit very much smaller) Domain."

Sara was stunned. She'd had a fair idea of what to expect, but the room was bigger than her own open plan kitchen/dining room/lounge, and in a way, beautiful. The walls were painted a deep crimson and the floor was a mahogany wood and the room was covered in items she'd never even be able to begin to imagine the purpose of. She took a step inside attempted to catch her breath.

"This is... incredible!" She managed to stutter.

"I'm glad you like it." Heather nodded proudly. "Do you see anything that takes your fancy?"

"I don't think I see anything that I recognise!" Sara exclaimed, awestruck and laughing a little.

"OK," Heather walked ahead of her guest and turned to face her, "What do you enjoy?"

"I'm not sure!" Sara suddenly felt inadequate and embarrassed.

"Have you ever used anything like this before?"

"No." was the simple reply.

"Let's start you off easy then, shall we?" Heather laughed, "What do you _think _you'd enjoy?"

"I don't want to be tied up, or cuffed." Sara suddenly said, a little panicky.

"No one said you'd have to be the submissive." Heather drawled.

"I just assumed," Sara cocked her head, "you're Lady Heather, you're a Dominatrix."

"I made sure my clients got what they wanted, not what I wanted." Heather smiled, waiting for the penny to drop, "You're a strong woman, stronger than I am, it makes sense that you would dominate me."

Sara bit her lower lip and laughed a low throaty laugh. She hadn't originally known why she had wanted to come to Lady Heather, but now she knew she'd known all along. She wasn't afraid of this new realm of possible excitement; she wanted to experience it, and who better to experience it with, than Lady Heather.

X X X

"It's not all about pleasure, and pain, nor is it all about sex and power; it's about all of them fused together, and the desire or need for something more. I like to fulfil the darkest desires of my clients because it fulfils a certain desire in me too." Heather said through the door at the opposite side of the room. "Are you ready for me?"

"I think so." Sara answered, suddenly unsure of herself, and what to expect from Lady Heather. She was quickly put to ease when Heather re-entered the room in a set of purple undergarments, perfectly accentuating her womanly figure. Sara felt butch stood in front of her but didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing in this line of relaxation exercises.

"Now, Sara, you need to be sure of yourself," Heather began, unfazed by how little she was wearing, "you need to be strong, and powerful, and unashamed."Sara nodded and looked Heather up and down. "I've seen it all, and done it all, it's highly unlikely that you're going to do anything to me that will shock me, but if you want to stop at any time, just say so." Sara nodded again and turned around.

She heard a raised voice making commands before she realised it was her own.

"Get on your knees Lady Heather." She spun around to find Heather on her knees as was asked.

"Yes Ma'am." She answered.

Sara walked around Heather's kneeling form and picked up a set of handcuffs from the table to the left. Cuffing her submissive, she then hauled her back to her feet. They stood eye-to-eye for a moment, passion ignited in both of them. Heather leant in for a kiss but the younger woman pushed her away.

"You do not kiss me unless I say so." Sara bellowed, "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am." Came the whimper of a reply.

The Young brunette pulled Lady Heathers arms above her head and hooked the cuffs on a large sturdy ceiling hook. Heather was forced to stand on her tip-toes. Sara placed a blindfold on the cuffed woman from behind and sauntered to the table again. Finding the item of her choice quickly, she returned to her submissive and the room was filled with the sound of leather on skin. Over and over again Sara threw the whip in the direction of Heather's perfectly pale skin, until the skin was no longer perfectly pale. There wasn't a lot of blood, but her back was now red with welts. Sara wondered why Heather hadn't asked her stop, and she also wondered why she herself hadn't stopped. There was something extraordinarily dark about the positions they were both in, but something urged Sara on. retrieving another instrument from the table, Heather gasped as Sara brought the paddle down on her behind.

"Is that what _you _want Lady Heather?" Sara asked, close to her ear.

"Yes ma'am." Heather replied, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you want to be punished?" Sara asked, now standing face to face with the cuffed woman.

"I just want you to be happy." Heather replied.

"Why me?" Sara asked angrily.

"You deserve to be happy!" Heather shouted before she was greeted with the crashing of lips and Sara's hands snaking across her body. Heather was still unable to move, from her position hooked to the ceiling, but that's the way Sara wanted it. Pulling at the left cup of her bra, she exposed the dusty-pink nub that had been hidden from her until now. She took it in her mouth and gently played with it, stopping only blow cold air on it. Heather writhed as much as she could in her restraints and lifted a leg up to still the heat in between her thighs. Heather was suddenly removed of her pants.

"You're wet for me, Heather," Sara growled, "I thought this wasn't about sex for you."

"_You make it about sex for me!" _Heather almost cried, almost pleaded with her tormentor. _"Please Sara."_

Sara bent lower and caught Heather's heat on her tongue. Her sweet-saltiness drove Sara wild. Before she realised what she was doing, she had driven two, three, four fingers inside of Heather and was being rewarded with gentle squeals of delight with every thrust.

"I really want," Sara growled between thrusts, "to hear you scream my name as you come."

"Oh yes!" Heather gasped as she began to reach her climax, "Yes, Sara, Fuck! Sara!"

X X X

"So, same time next week?" Sara asked on the doorstep.

"Of course, my love." Heather purred back, "I expect to be making progress with you very soon."

**So... I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really fascinated by this pairing, I wish there was more of it to read! xxx**


End file.
